Pide un deseo, Sasuke
by maka-chan
Summary: pide un deseo...  deseaba estar con él para siempre.../Una lagrima recorrio su blanca mejilla.  Un pequeño oneshot, donde sasuke lidia con sus recuerdos y sentimientos.


Todo eso le era genial. Le fascinaban los múltiples colores en el cielo. Pero no podía mostrar sentimientos, ya que un buen ninja nunca llora de tristeza, o sonríe de felicidad, mostrar lo que sientes muestra tu debilidad frente al oponente. Eso era lo que le habían dicho de pequeño, y lo había tratado de cumplir a la perfección. Definitivamente, un arcoíris en medio del cielo en la mitad de un atardecer no era para sentirse feliz, o al menos no para demostrarlo.

Millones de recuerdos afloraban en ese momento. Una vida feliz y tormentosa a la vez, de pequeño. Una familia poderosa que de la noche a la mañana había prácticamente desaparecido, por su propio poder. Un hermano, a quien admiró, repudio y volvió a admirar, se hacía presente siempre en sus sueños. Si, Sasuke soñaba. Lindos sueños, donde su hermano lo tomaba y lo cargaba cariñosamente, como en los viejos tiempos. Aun que ya nada sería como antes, ya que Itachi estaba muerto, al menos tenía un buen recuerdo de él.

Recordaba cuando jugaban juntos, en las profundidades del bosque, o en aquellos momentos cuando solían entrenar juntos, esforzándose en cada momento para superarse.

Sintió el rostro mojado, miro hacia el cielo, y pequeñas gotitas de agua caían con parsimonia sobre su rostro. El colorido se hizo más intenso, y brillo sobre su cabeza. Dio un suspiro, y se recostó sobre el pasto. Cerró los ojos, y siguió pensando en él. Su itachi. Lo quería mucho, tal vez demasiado. Pero eso ya no importaba. Nada más importaba. No sabía que sería de él ahora, sino era destruir lo que su hermano siempre cuido. Su pueblo. Una decepción para su aniki, pero Konoha tenía que pagar por lo que Itachi tuvo que sufrir a causa de su bien estar. Sintió un leve dolor en la mandíbula. Claro, había estado bruxando. Hace tiempo ya que había adquirido esa costumbre.

El aire se hacía mas frio, mas ya estaba empapado. Las antes gotitas ahora eran gotones, el arcoíris había desaparecido, al igual que el sol. Los colores se habían difuminado, y ahora se mostraba una bella y enorme luna, amarilla por cierto. El cielo era negro. Negro. Al igual que sus ojos, antes de poseer el sharingan. Profundos como la noche. Cuando lo miraban dormir, o cuando le mostraban toda esa tranquilidad y confianza al darle ánimos para seguir con el entrenamiento.

Apareció la primera estrella. Un deseo. Quería pedir un deseo. Quería volver a verlo, y pedirle disculpas por todo. Quería mirarlo a la cara, y darle un fuerte combo por imbécil, por engañarlo tantos años. Quería tenerlo de frente y abrazarlo, darle un beso, darle las gracias. Pero querer no lo hace posible. Itachi estaba muerto. Y peor aún, no sabia el paradero de su cuerpo.

Dio un largo suspiro. Y pidió su deseo. Aun que el no creía en esas cosas, igual lo hizo. No perdia nada. Más estrellas la sucedieron, y el cielo se volvió mágico. La luna brillaba y alumbraba el océano.

-_crees que pueda vencerte en un combate, niisan?-pregunto el peliazul._

_-te lo aseguro, sasuke-dijo el pelilargo-"ese es mi destino, al fin y al cabo"-solo debes entrenar duro…y lograras lo que quieras-_

_-mira niisan!la primera estrella!-apunto con su pequeño dedito, todo emocionado_

_-pide un deseo, al ser la primera estrella, ella te cumplirá lo que pidas, si realmente lo deseas-_

_-estar para siempre contigo!-grito a los 4 vientos._

_-pero no debes decirlo a nadie, solo a la estrella ototou, de lo contrario, no se cumplirá-_

_-oh no!, entonces no estaras conmigo para siempre?-pregunto el pequeño con lagrimas en sus ojos_

_-claro que si, siempre estaré ahí contigo, sasuke-dijo itachi, acariciando su rostro. Sasuke lucia precioso bajo la luz de la luna, era como un ángel_

_Sasuke cerro sus ojitos, y pidió su deseo. "por favor, estrella, no dejes que mi hermano se aleje jamás de mi. Que siempre estaremos juntos…"_

Que tontería esa de pedir deseos. Ni siquiera se le había cumplido. Una lagrima recorrió su blanca mejilla. Estúpido. Se sentía estúpido ahí llorando por el pasado. Se incorporo, y desapareció entre los arboles. Su vida ahora seguiría otro rumbo.

"_siempre estaré contigo sasuke. Incluso muerto"_

Sasuke no sabía que su deseo si seria cumplido, volvería a ver a su hermano. Tampoco sabia que esa estrella era él.


End file.
